


Up All Night

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sassy Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie notices that Stan looks a little tired and decides to make a very Richie-ish comment about it.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 43





	Up All Night

Richie Tozier smirked. Hey, before you decided to yell at him though, listen! It was his daily 'time to annoy Stan' time. He didn't make the rules, it was just something he had to do. And you know what? He knew just how to do it. 

Speak of the devil--Stan Uris, next to him, yawned. He didn't look up from his book. But he seemed sort of tired. 

"Hey, why so sleepy, Staniel?" Richie smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Big Bill keep you up late last night?"

He was expecting him to scoff and roll his eyes. He was expecting him to say no. He wasn't expecting...him to say what he said next. 

"...actually, come to think of it, yes," Stan deadpanned. 

Richie's jaw dropped.

* * *

_The Previous Evening_

Stan had invited Bill Denbrough over to hang out--do some homework, have dinner, and just chill a little bit. To tell you the truth, ever since Georgie, Bill didn't really have the best home life. Stan, with his over-the-top parents and homecooked meals, was happy to just be a friend. 

They were silent. Stan was reading. Bill was doing homework. When all of a sudden...

"...if M-Mike work on a f-farm and his job is to t-take care of the ch-chickens, he's a chicken t-t-tender." said Bill.

Stan definitely did not smile. Nope. Not even a little bit. 

"I'm going to give you one more chance to shut the fuck up, Bill."

Classic.


End file.
